


Quit Following Me

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny stalker Timmy follows Kon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Following Me

 

                Tim sat in Mrs. Green’s second grade class in the very last seat on the fourth row from the left. He was so happy that Mrs. Green placed them in reverse alphabetical order because she “likes switching it up now and then”. He absolutely hated sitting in the front. It was way too conspicuous. (And yes, Tim was proud of the fact he knew such a word.)  However, the best part about sitting in the back was the fact he got to sit behind Conner!

                Conner was the boy everyone liked, and Tim liked him too. But he never had the opportunity or courage to speak to Conner. He was sure Conner wouldn’t want to. Because Tim was smart. And everyone knew that if you were smart, you were a dork. If you were super smart, you were a freak. And Tim was smart enough, so he was a freak. That’s why Tim didn’t talk to Conner but that’s okay.

                Because Tim had a lot of things he collected from Conner. Secretly, of course. His most prized collection was a wad of gum carefully saved from when Conner was being bad, chewing gum in class, and stuck it underneath the table. It was hard scraping it off but Tim managed. Mrs. Mac almost threw it away, but Tim had a proper hiding space now. It contained a marble that Conner thought he had lost, red and blue broken crayons that Conner had thrown away and pictures! Timmy had a lot of pictures. He liked to think himself as “Helga” from Hey Arnold, only without all the stupid poetics. That was a sure fire way to get caught.

                When the bell rang, Tim slowly packed up his stuff. He needed the time, so he could follow Conner wouldn’t being caught. Conner always walked home, and he always stopped by the park. And Conner looked sad.

 Today was different though. Because after a few minutes, Tim was startled. Conner actually noticed him at the park, and Tim crouched behind a tree to hide.

                “I know you’re there, stupid,” Conner said.

                Tim kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t here. He wasn’t here at all! He clutched his camera tightly, and Conner came around. On his face was a scowl and his hands were on his hips.

                “I told you I know you’re there, stupid.”

                “I’m not stupid,” Tim replied, indignant. “I’m the smartest in our class. Unlike you, you dummy.” Then, he smacked a hand over his mouth. He didn’t mean to say that. Conner would definitely hate him now.

                “I’m not a dummy,” Conner said. “You are.”

                He pushed Tim into the tree. “Quit following me!”

               And Conner stomped off. That didn’t deter Tim at all, and he scrambled to keep up even as Conner broke into a run. Then, Conner stopped so suddenly, Tim couldn’t help but crashed into him.

                “Ow!” They both groaned in pain. Conner, when he managed to get up, pointed a finger at Tim. “This is all your fault.”

                “I’m sorry.” And Tim had to fight to keep steady as he noticed his camera. His camera was broken, lens cracked and the black mental dented. “My camera!”

                He picked it up, and Conner was saying. “Like I said, your fault.”

                Tim’s lower lip trembled as he cradled the camera in his hand.

                “Not my fault. I was only following you because you looked sad. And now my camera’s broken.”

                Tim wisely didn’t add that he had been following Conner even when he wasn’t sad.

                “You knew I was sad?” Conner was surprised. Tim nodded his head.

                “How?”

                “It’s not hard,” Tim mumbled. “I heard Charlie saying that you don’t have a mommy. And I saw you punched him—that’s why you got a time-out and no recess.”

                “He deserved it,” Conner replied defensively.

                “I know,” Tim agreed. “Anyway, I’m sorry. I won’t follow you again.”

                Tim started walking away.

                “Wait!”

                He turned back to Conner.

                “I—do you want—I have an extra camera. Because my dad’s always taking pictures for work. Do you want to come over to my house?” Conner paused nervously. “To play?”

                Tim’s face split into a wide grin. “Sure!”


End file.
